Raw Bass
by moarchair247
Summary: Chair smutfic. Rated MA/NC-17. Chuck and Blair, no romance, all raw.
1. Chapter 1

[ AN: I miss CHAIR. ]

Life for Chuck and Blair had settled into their respective routines and separate worlds. After Lily adopted him, and they sent Jack packing back to Australia, Chuck moved back into the Van Der Bass suites, focusing on learning the ropes for his impending role as CEO of Bass Industries. Blair threw herself into her studies, channeling all her energy into the singular goal of getting into Yale. They'd had no contact for a week, each trying to find their own escape from the heartbreak of their ill-fated love affair. He tries to court her with notes, flowers, gifts, but she held fast to her decision that she was done with him. She's the only thing he can't buy. Unfamiliar with being denied, fuelled by power, grief, lust and obsession, Chuck decides to chip away at the Ice Princess.

* * *

Blair belted her bathrobe and shook out her wet hair, relaxed by a soak in the tub. She walked into her bedroom and sitting at her desk was the one person she absolutely did not want to see.

"How did you get in here?" She demanded, clutching at the neck of her robe demurely.

"Same as I always do." He leaned forward, his hands folded on the desk, devouring the sight of her with an intense appraisal.

"That doorman is so fired."

"Don't blame him, Waldorf, it's not as if he could say no to Ben Franklin and all his crisp green brothers."

Blair walked to her vanity table and started to brush her hair. Unnerved because she could see him staring intensely at her in the mirror, she spun around to address him. "I already told you that I'm done, Chuck. Can't you respect that? Why are you even here?"

"Someone told me you had an itch." He drawled.

"If I do, it wouldn't surprise me that I caught it from you!"

"Remember that night in Brooklyn? Your romantic "advisor" confessed. Did you know that? Dan not only told me that he deliberately sabotaged you when you were going to tell me . . . that you loved me. ." Chuck couldn't hide the import of the words, especially when Blair turned her head away when he said them.

"Fascinating." Blair crossed her arms over her chest defensively. "Why do you care what Cabbage Patch thinks, anyway?"

"Well, he also mentioned . . this itch. And it intrigues me."

"Are you high or something? I've been decontaminated, Chuck. Nothing for you to be concerned about, okay? Now go play your mindfuck games with another one of your imported, mask wearing bimbos and leave me ALONE!"

"Tut-tut, my little princess, play nice or I might vanish again, and where would that leave you and your . . . needful . . . parts?"

"I'm not chasing you anymore, Chuck. It's over."

"The game isn't finished, Waldorf."

"Then have fun playing with yourself."

"Oh, I do . . all the time . . thinking of you, of course . . " Chuck unbuttoned his jacket as he approached her slowly.

"Stop right there." She backed away.

"Thinking of how your pulse quickens visibly at your throat when I get close to you." He put his hands in his pants pockets.

"Shut up." She scowled at him.

"Thinking of how your body leans in to me even when I pull away." He closed the distance between them and stood before her, eyes darkening with desire.

"CHUCK, shut it!" She closed her eyes, trying to stay still, play dead and not respond when he took her into his arms, brushing his shapely lips on her cheek, then on her ear, before dropping his head to kiss the side of her mouth.

"Thinking of how you squirm when I press my lips just here . . . . and here . . . . "

"Get . . . off . . me." She whispered raggedly, her arms pushing at his chest.

"Thinking about how you rub yourself on my thigh when you're getting hot."

His hands gripped her tiny waist, parting her thighs with his knee and letting her settle her heated mound on his thigh.

"I hate you." She hissed in agony as he rubbed up against her juncture.

"Your sexy little whimpers and moans when you're begging for me to touch your slick little . . "

"BASS!" She screeched.

Chuck unbuckled his belt with one hand, his hot breath filling her ear. "How hot and wet and tight your little hole is around my fingertip, when I slide in my finger."

"LET ME GO!" Blair pushed him, hard.

Surprisingly, Chuck let her go. She stumbled back, her eyes focusing and breathing erratic as Chuck backed up, pursng his lips and walking over to Blair's bed to sit back, leaning on his elbows and scrutinizing her.

Her eyes flew to his hands, which were unzipping his pants.

"What are you doing? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Showing you what you missed, princess."

"Stop being disgusting, Chuck. . . oh my god." Her gaze was transfixed on the monster that Chuck had fisted in his hand, turgid, pulsing, smooth, erect. Chuck lay back in her bed, whispering his fantasies aloud, completely ignoring her as he stroked himself off.

"You know what I miss? How you feel stretched around two fingers, three fingers, while I open you up and get you ready for my cock, I love how you tremble when I tongue your inner thighs, your stomach. . . "

Blair knees felt like they were about to give way at any second. She was frozen in place, afraid to move because her entire body was already being pulled toward the sound of Chuck's hoarse velvet voice . . and his words . . were already affecting her. She swallowed, her eyes locked on Chuck Bass, lazing in her bed, masturbating tantalizingly close to her.

Chuck sat up to look at her, patting the bad beside him. "Blair, come here."

Her hesitation was imperceptible and her resistance was already slipping – Blair felt herself being inexorably drawn to him. Joining him on the bed, she slipped under the bedspread and drew the covers up to her chin for safety.

"Aww, that's adorable, Blair. The picture of fresh faced innocence." He fluffed the pillow beneath her head, and using the covers to pin her down, Chuck moved to place his body directly over hers, his knees straddling her slim hips. Blair savored the feel of his familiar weight pressing down on her.

Leaning forward to press a fatherly kiss on her forehead, then on her nose and cheek, Chuck's lips swept to her ear.

"When I spread you wide, so I can see your pink pearl, and you're exposed, vulnerable, open, dripping, I can already taste you, Blair. Because you're mine and we both know you want to give it up to me. You just won't let yourself give it. You want me to take it. Because it feels better like that, doesn't it, little baby?"

Blair moaned, her body writhing beneath her covers.

"I know you want me to force it a little, hold you down, ram it deep, split you open. Because if I take it by force, you don't have to feel like the little cockloving whore you really are."

"Uhhhhnnn. . Chuuck." Blair's eyes were closed, her ruby lips parted as Chuck's masterful fingers wandered over the covers along the sides of her body.

Chuck's voice, his hot breath and illicit words were filling her ear, punctuated by thrusts of his tongue tracing her delicate earlobe.

"I've regretted every girl I've slept with since you. Even when I'm buried up to my balls inside a girl, my cock is measuring the difference. No one is as hot inside, no one is tight enough, and no one grabs my dick with the same kind of pussy control that you've got."

Blair's eyes snapped open suddenly to meet his in a furious frown at the mention of other women. He responded by grabbing her face and plunging his tongue into her mouth, pulling down the covers and grinding his hardness onto her locus of heat. Her robe fell open and revealed her smooth naked body, her thighs parting automatically to receive his weight where she needed it most.

"No . . no . . no no no . . " She shook her head, fighting to get free from beneath him.

"You wanna punish me, baby? Punish me all you want, honey. Because I'll never be able to abuse you as well as you do it to yourself. You can hurt me, break me, tear me apart but I know it doesn't matter because I am just as much enslaved to you as you are to me. And I will always take my power back, Blair, just like this." The tip of his cock met her wetness and needed no further invitation. He thrust in, deep, hard, and stroked her at exactly the angle he knew would bring her over the edge. "And you give me anything I want, take anything I give you, for THIS. Say I'm right. SAY IT!" He growled into her ear.

"No . . Chuck . . unngh. . please, fuck. . " She protested weakly.

"What was that?" He ground into her, hard, rubbing up on her steaming mound. His smirk was taunting, nasty. "I didn't hear what I wanted to hear, so I guess I should go . . " He pulls back, pulls out almost all the way, keeping just the head of him poised inside her entrance, holding her open.

She whimpered, shaking her head from side to side, frowning and not meeting his eyes. He grabs her by the back of the neck, threading his fingers into her silken tangle of hair and pulling her face forward, forcing her to look at him. He stared intensely at her frustrated expression, and when she met his gaze her eyes were furious but desperately needful. Her chin thrust out stubbornly, and her hips bucked up at him, trying to coax his cock deeper inside.

"Forget it, bitch. You had your chance. If the cat's got your tongue, then your kitty gets no dick."

"No! Chuck please! Please . . . " Blair gasped, reduced to shameless begging. "I'll do anything . . . I'll say anything. . . "

His thumb rubbed thoughtfully over her cherry red lips, and she shuddered at his growing smirk.

"Oh my little cherry girl. . . . so perfect. . . fuck . . I just want to violate you, baby. I want to take every cherry you've got. I want everything you never gave to anyone else."

Blair's eyes widened in panic, and she pulled back reflexively. He merely smirked, his palm skating over her hardened nipple before rolling it between his fingertips and pinching it hard enough to make her cry out.

He captured the scream in a hard, bruising kiss, exultant as he felt her completely surrender to him when he slid his full length into her, groaning when he felt himself touch her deepest core. Her slim body strained beneath him, absorbing every deliciously brutal thrust amidst strangled sobs.

"You're all mine, Blair. . " Chuck gritted out hoarsely, "You will never be able to get away from me."

* * *

**[ AN cont': I don't know if this went anywhere. Or if there's not enough context. I guess I was just daydreaming aloud again. ]**


	2. Chapter 2

**[ an: 1. I don't own the GG characters 2. I miss Chair 3. I'm sad about Chair. 4. I don't condone or support emotionally or physically abusive relationships, but consensual rough sex is a fun flavor. 5. Don't attempt erotic-asphyxiation unless you know what you're doing. Esp auto-erotic-asphyxiation. 6. I know this was orig a one-shot, but the story wanted more. xoxo, moarchair ]**

He'd stolen her breath again last night, the second time he took her. She'd been limp from her first massive climax, and he'd crawled behind her on the bed to spoon her. She remembered thinking how sweet it was, that after all his rough words he should be so tender and affectionate. But she'd been wrong. The moment of gentle intimacy gave way as Chuck grabbed her thigh to pry her legs wide open and ram his still-hard cock brutally into her from behind. His other hand snaked around to hold her throat - something she found utterly terrifying and yet comforting as his warm hand applied pressure to her windpipe, controlling her intake of breath.

"I'm not done with you yet, Waldorf." He whispered menacingly into her ear. "Rub yourself, baby. You might as well get off while you can." When she didn't answer or comply, he reached his hand in between her legs and massaged her pulsing clit with her own wetness in light, quick circles.

"Don't stop Chuck . . . please . . . deeper. . . deeper . . tear me up inside . . oh god . . . fuck . . . I love it, I love your cock buried so deep inside me . . come on, hurt me . . I'm gonna . . . ya, tell me I'm a good girl, . . . am I your good girl, Chuck. . . please let me . . . "

Her body was pliant in surrender as he pumped her relentlessly, all the while thinking to herself, _This is how it is between us. This is what he needs. This is what I need._

As he marked her womb with his final orgasm, he felt acid pulsing, spurting out of him. _ This was a bittersweet cum. But this is what I need._

He sank his teeth into her shoulder as he came, his arms coming around her thighs to splay her wide as he surged into her. He released his hold on her throat and she exploded, her body convulsing as he spanked her swollen mound and throbbing clit, hard, harder, until her body stopped bucking in climax.

Exhausted, he clung to her back, arms sliding up to enclose her waist in an intimate embrace.

Her hair obscured the glassy tears on her face, and the look of anguish as he held her close. She allowed herself one . . . two . . . three deep breaths in his arms. but when he dropped his head to kiss her shoulder, she flinched, stiffened and pulled away.

This is where she took her power back. Whatever was left of it, anyway. Back to the real world, to the circles of people, responsibility, expectation.

Her power lay in her mask. The mask of denial.

She rose from the bed, gathering the sheets around her, and walked toward her bathroom. With as much bravado as she could muster to hide her broken heart, she called over her shoulder in a cold tone, "You can leave now." She shut and locked the door behind her.

Chuck was trying to force the doorknob in seconds. "Already, Blair? You couldn't wait 5 minutes before your putting on your whole cool exterior charade? JESUS." His fist slammed against the door once, hard - before softening as his open palm pressed against the wood.

Behind the door, Blair was crumpled on the floor, caught between laughing, crying, and screaming. She tried to scream but no sound emerged past the choking feeling in her throat. She tried to laugh but her body was trembling.

She felt used, broken . . . but she let him do it. . she wanted it from him. She goaded him to ride her harder, she resisted only to invoke his force. She felt closest to him when they were in this space of mutual cruelty. They were alone here. No one else knew this dark corner, no one else was strong enough to even see this invisible chamber existed.

"I don't know what to do with gentleness from you." Blair answered in an anguished whisper. "If this is all we are, fine. But don't be gentle, don't be kind to me, Chuck . . I can't bear it anymore. It confuses me. It makes me hope . . "

Her head fell back with a thud as she tried to choke back her tears.

Palms and face against the door, Chuck asked softly. "Hope for what?"

"Hope that we're more than _this._"

Chuck's hands dropped from the door. A long moment passed as he listened to her plaintive sobs.

Pressing his lips to the door, he hesitated before appealing to her in the same tone in which he'd asked her to wait for the future. "This is who we are. We have to hurt each other. When you hurt me, I know you love me, I know you see me. This is how we love. And you . . you let me hurt you. And I . . love you for it."

Silence from behind the door.

Blair sniffled before answering, "That's twisted. We're hopeless."

* * *

**_The next morning_**

Blair's fingers flew over her own slickness, her eyes closed as she desperately conjured a hundred dirty thoughts of Chuck to push her over the edge. She whispered to herself, a satisfying shame washing over her with the onset of her orgasmic flush, "Make me cum, Chuck . . yah. . . gimme your cum, I want it . . uhnn. . . uhnn uhn . . . . gah . . nyuuuuunngh. Oh! Ohhhhh . . ohhh. . yes." Her body tensed, her breath held and expelled in a long moan as she crested her wave.

Fingers wet, gasping for air and pulse racing, Blair collapsed back under the covers. She was getting carpal tunnel from all the self-service she'd been forced to undertake recently. With her blood pounding in her ears, she threw back the covers and caught a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror by her bed. A mark on her throat caught her eye, and she stood up to inspect it more closely. A faint bruise, in the shape of Chuck's fingers, marred the ivory smooth skin of her throat.

Blair dropped her robe to look at herself naked in the full length mirror. He'd marked her everywhere, bite marks, bruises in the shape of fingers and hands marring her delicate porcelain skin. As grotesque as it looked, Blair rather liked seeing the evidence of his damage. A ghost of a smile hovered on her lips as she realized with satisfaction that she left just as many wounds on his chest and back. They tore each other to shreds.

Her bed was mussed and empty. She'd sent him away a few hours ago, and the only other evidence of his presence was the heady smell of sex and his cologne that still lingered on her sheets.

* * *

She opened the bathroom door and saw him ready to go.

Before he left, he grabbed her and kissed her hard, possessively. "This isn't over, Blair."

Her shoulders sagged dejectedly, and her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "I know."

Despite her pleas to not be gentle with her, Chuck took her face in his hands and planted a slow, burning kiss on her mouth, wanting to somehow communicate how much he needed her. "Blair," he whispered huskily, "I'm . . "

"Don't! Don't say you're sorry because you're not." The tears spilled over soundlessly, and Chuck felt an ache explode inside him. "I just wish I could understand . . . why we're like this . . . why everyone else gets to be happy, and we can't. We love each other, but only in the most perverse way. Why can't we do love like normal people, Chuck?"

His hands dropped from her face and jammed into his pockets as he slid on his shoes to leave. The sound of Chuck getting dressed to leave was the only thing breaking the intense silence.

Pulling on his coat, Chuck was stunned by her beauty - with the sheets clinging to her slim form, her hair in wild disarray, she looked exquisitely fragile and vulnerable. He wished for the umpteenth time that he wasn't so damaged, and that he could be the lover she dreamed about.

"I don't know why we are the way we are, Blair. But maybe we hurt each other to express our need - our love . . . because pain lasts longer." With a final tender kiss to her cheek, he turned and left.

* * *

She pressed down on her bruises until she felt the sharp pang of hurt, she traced each mark he'd left with a small smile of satisfaction. Even her insides felt battered and bruised, but she felt strong, alive . . and knew that when she didn't feel the pain anymore . . she'd miss it.


	3. Chapter 3

**[ AN: Warning - Explicit/Mature content not intended for younger readers. I own nothing of GG. ]**

_The morning after her encounter with Chuck, Blair disappeared. No one would tell him where she was. He threw himself into Bass Industries, and quietly seethed, worried, and ached for her with each passing week she was gone._

"Mr. Bass, Ms. Waldorf for you." Chuck's secretary said softly through the intercom, breaking his concentration.

"Put her through." _Why didn't she just call his cell phone?_

"Blair?" He did his best to keep his voice calm, but he was seething.

"I'm back." Her voice sounded distant, worlds away.

"Does anyone else know you're here yet?"

"I called you first. I'm at the airport now."

Chuck flexed his jaw, before growling low into the phone. He looked at his watch, mentally rearranging his schedule. "1812. 5 o clock."

The line went dead.

* * *

When he finally arrived he was almost one hour late. She didn't answer his texts or his calls telling her about his last minute board meeting. He rushed into the room, heart in his throat, half-expecting her to be gone.

But she was still there, sitting quietly in the center of the room, her expression unreadable.

"Thank you for not leaving. I'm sorry to make you wait." He offered smoothly.

"It was better to wait here than anywhere else."

Chuck couldn't contain himself any longer. "Blair, what happened to you? You just took off . . without a word! At least I left you a note!"

"No need for you to be upset, Chuck."

"Where did you run off to?"

"Didn't your private investigator tell you?"

"No one could find you, Blair, and not even Dorota or my goddamn sister would give up your whereabouts."

"I'm surprised you weren't having me followed. That would have been almost. . . romantic."

"You've been gone a month, Blair! Without a word. To ME!"

"Haven't you been busy?"

"Don't be evasive! "What happened to you?"

"I don't see how that matters. You have me. That will never change. I've come to terms with that now. I know what I need from you." Her voice was strangely resolute.

"What do you need?" He said softly.

"I don't need to be your girlfriend, or your wife. I've fooled myself for long enough. This is what we have, this is what we are, and we don't need to do or be anything more. I belong to you, Chuck. I may not belong WITH you, but I belong to you."

"You can't be satisfied with this arrangement forever."

"I stopped thinking of us in the context of forever. We're not like other people, Chuck. I didn't want to believe that before, but now I know you're completely right." Her own voice sounded shaky as she did her best to convince him and herself that her words were true.

"What if I was wrong?"

"It doesn't matter anymore."

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because I'm here, and I'm yours." She said simply.

She backed up until the backs of her knees hit the edge of the bed. Without a smile, she slid down to the floor, her back against the foot of the bed. Her arms outstretched, she offered herself to him, making no further movement or entreaty.

It was her very breath that fixated him - the rise and fall of her breasts . . . the quiet steady sound - she was literally inhaling him in. Her doe eyes were locked on him, her expression unreadable - but Chuck watched for the subtle signs of her arousal, the signals only he knew how to see.

In one fluid movement he joined her on the floor at the foot of her bed, his hands reaching for her instantly, aching to feel the sweet contact of her warm, pliant body in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him, burying his face in her fragrant hair.

There was something about Blair's stillness, her acquiescence, that annoyed Chuck. The fiery response he craved from her was dimmed, and in his arms she felt more submissive than passionate. His body, however, didn't notice anything but her proximity, and the familiar shape and fit of their bodies moving together.

"Wake up princess." Chuck slapped her lightly on the face, trying to provoke a reaction from her other than passivity. She just looked at him, a sad veiled expression in her eyes, a small smile on her ruby lips. She closed her eyes and let her head fall back, baring her throat to him in surrender.

His hand swept up her shoulder to the back of her neck, his thumb gently stroking her throat. He could feel her trying to resist the urge to move, to moan. The fluttering pulse at her throat gave her away. Brushing his warm lips against that spot and sucked at the delicate skin, feeling the throb under his tongue.

She gasped as he pushed himself onto her, fumbling quickly with the fly of his pants and pushing her down onto the carpeted floor. His hands ran up the sides of her legs, whispering along her stockings until his fingertips met her bare flesh. He sucked in his breath sharply as he skimmed her bare inner thigh to find hot slick flesh instead of panties. He pushed her down and lowered his lips to her collarbone, her neck, her jaw, but as he neared the side of her mouth, she pushed at him and twisted away.

Blair swallowed a moan, drew in a ragged breath and whispered, "Don't kiss me yet."

"What?" he growled before grabbing her shoulders to hold her down.

"I said don't kiss me, I'm not ready to kiss you again."

"Blair, what are you . . "

She attacked him then, swiftly unbuttoning his shirt to caress his chest, licking his skin and rasping her small pink tongue over his nipples. She tongued the sensitive tips, alternating between tiny bites and soothing suckling, reveling in his smell and the warmth of his bare naked skin against her mouth.

She moved herself on top of him, allowing herself the relief of feeling his hardness where she needed its pressure most. Licking a path from his chest to his neck, she whispered hotly into his ear, "I'm only here for this, Chuck, and so are you. Just take me. Anyway you want me."

Confused but undeniably aroused, Chuck sat up and grabbed her by the upper arms to set her away from him. When he tried to look her straight in the face, she closed her eyes, tilting her head back to offer her neck and shoulders to him. When he leaned in to try to kiss her mouth again, she turned her head away to evade him, her body undulating as she sat on top of him, trying to distract him from kissing her.

"_NO_, Chuck!" She cried out when he grabbed her jaw and tried to force a kiss on her lips.

Frustrated, Chuck pushed her off of him, putting space between them as he started pacing the room. Blair watched him silently, clutching her clothes to her, curled up at the foot of the bed while he raked his hands through his hair.

"Blair, I can't hide what I feel about you anymore. I don't want to. I'll be 18 next month and I am ready to take serious responsibility for Bass Industries . . for my own life . . . and for you."

His brow furrowed when his words didn't seem to penetrate her defenses.

Blair sighed, drew herself up and said flatly, "We talked about this, Chuck. Why bother? We are what we are, and we aren't made for the fairytale ending."

"No, we're not made for _that._ But we're made for each other, Blair."

"If anything about this equation resolved to a lifetime of happiness, then I'd believe you."

Looking for any sign in her face, any glimmer in her eyes - he wanted the raw, hurting, vulnerable truth of her feelings for him. It was obvious that she was doing her best to control her emotions, to mask the force of the passion he knew he could stir in her.

In the time, they'd been apart, her pain had crystallized and now she'd locked herself away. Chuck wanted nothing more than to pick that lock.

As if reading his mind, she said quietly. "I will never be emotionally vulnerable to you again, Chuck. But I can't fight what my body feels for you. I can't deny that I want you, that I need to be near you . . and that I have a physical need that only you can satisfy."

An unbearable heat was taking over his body as his eyes trained on her heart shaped face, so heartbreakingly earnest and winsomely expressive of her fragile resolve. She took a deep breath and stood up at the foot of the bed.

Neither of them moved, their eyes locked on each other - measuring. . . testing . . .scrutinizing. . . entreating . . .challenging.

She'd offered this compromise to him before, and he'd told that he wasn't willing to settle for less than those three words. Chuck desperately wanted to hear those words again, but knew he'd been the one to ruin it - she'd given him her unfettered love and support at the time he needed it most, and he'd trampled on it.

Now she was here again. Ready to settle. And he wasn't. She was here for his body, but he wanted her heart.

The staring contest charged the air as they battled wills in silence, each already contemplating their opponent's possible maneuvers.

Dark eyes met dark eyes, eyebrows arched, lips pursed as they sent telepathic waves of challenge across the room.

From the middle of the room, Chuck thought silently_, If I make you say that you love me before you cum, then I win. Then you'll remember why this isn't just about sex._

Climbing on the bed while unbuttoning her blouse, Blair telepathed back, _If I make you cum before I do, then I win. Then you'll remember this isn't about love._

Blair removed her blouse and skirt until all she wore was a small black slip. Climbing up to the top of the bed, she curled her legs up underneath her to kneel among the pillows facing the headboard. Raising up her elegant arms behind her, she swept her hair up off her shoulders to secure it into a low bun at the nape of her neck. The light danced on her back and shoulders, the thin black strap of the slip already losing its place. When she was done, she placed both palms facedown on her thighs. Then she waited. Silently counting the seconds until he pounced on her.

Chuck was paralyzed - she'd done this to him once before, nearly had him then, and it was taking every ounce of self-control he could muster to stay still . . when every part of him, especially _that_ part, wanted to reach for her. He shuddered when she dropped her head forward, exposing her neck and upper back with such delicate surrender he had to grit his teeth to keep from tearing into her. He drew in a deep, ragged breath to settle himself and plan his next move, literally biting down on his own tongue to control the consuming, heady desire he had to possess her immediately.

Walking slowly toward the bed while removing his scarf, his jacket, and his belt, he started thinking about the most efficient seduction to bring her to the edge.

* * *

**[ AN: ~FERMATA~ A small dopamine hit for MoarChair subscribers. It's my birthday tomorrow! Reviews are nice gifts always. Moar Chair on its way. ]**


	4. Chapter 4

[ disclaimer: i do not own gossip girl, these characters and intend no copyright infringement ]

He positioned himself behind her, on his knees, and pushed her down until she was sitting on her own heels. The room was quiet as he began to lightly stroke his fingers up and down her exposed back, her arms, and around the tops of her breasts.

Leaning down to press his lips to her ear, he whispered. "Why did you really come back here, Blair?"

She tried to keep her voice steady, even as she shivered under his caresses.

"I needed you," she said simply.

Chuck's fingertips skimmed down her upper arms, over her sides, coming up to stroke the sensitive undersides of her breasts. "You needed me to what?" he murmured.

Completely surrendered to his onslaught, Blair's head fell back, savoring the way he knew how to manipulate her body so well.

"To use me" she breathed.

Chuck stilled his movements, and inhaled sharply. "Is that all?"

"Yes, that's all." A slight edge crept into her voice, breaking his spell. "Just pretend like I'm one of your disposable women."

His hands dropped from her breasts and he sat back behind her, admiring the curve of her naked back, her silken hair tousled by his hands.

She turned her head to glance at him, over her shoulder and he could see the trembling fragility in her profile.

Reaching forward to draw her back against his chest, her wrapped his arms around her and whispered against her hair. "You're not like that, Blair."

"Yes, I am. I'm just like them. I'm worse. At least they get paid, and that's all they expect. I'm the only stupid one who keeps coming back after you throw me away."

"Waldorf, stop it."

"Can you just shut up and fuck me now?"

"I don't like you when you're like this. This is not the Blair I want."

Blair turns to face him. She leans back onto the bed, her knees pulled up, exposing the dark slash of silk between her legs. Letting her head fall back, her knees fall open to expose her slim thighs and swollen little mound.

Chuck feels lightheaded, the heady rush of desire constricting his breathing, the smell of her paralyzing him. That pheromone, her scent, her perfume filled his nostrils.

"This is not the Blair you want?" She licked her fingers, sucking two of them in and out of her tiny red mouth. "Mmmm."

"Noo-o" Chuck murmured, transfixed by her wanton display.

Her slick fingers trailed down to her breast, slipping over her nipple. She pinched herself, hard, and moaned. Chuck couldn't hold back his own groan, his hips pumping slowly toward her, a surge of blood rushing to his erection.

She was still the most erotic woman he'd ever seen, and he loved that she knew instinctively how to lock into him and turn him on.

"Is this the Blair you want?" She reached into her panties, and he watched the silk rise and fall over her hand as she stid her fingers up and down her own slit.

"Uhngh. . " Chuck's body jerked involuntarily, "Fuck Blair." He crept toward her writhing form on the bed, trying desperately to remember the point he wanted to make with her, but hypnotized by her unrestrained lust.

She wanted him, and every time they fucked he felt safe, he felt connected, his heart expanding with a nervous elation.

He unbuttoned his pants and took his erection in his hand, slowly stroking it as he watched her fingers plunge deep into her sweet pink cunt.

"Jesus, Blair, I can hear how wet you are."

"Mmmhmm."

"I can smell it, too."

"Uh huh." She pulled her fingers out of her panties and sucked her own wetness off her middle finger. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her lips pursing around her finger, and the way her cheeks hollowed when she sucked.

"Do you want a taste?" She extended her fingers to him, and he surged forward, catching her by the wrist and sliding her dainty cream-laced fingers gratefully into his mouth.

"Mmmm." Chuck's voice vibrated around her fingers as he slid them in and out of his mouth. She shivered, dropping back on her elbow as he crawled into position between her spread thighs.

"Chuck, come on. Fuck me." Her hips pumped impatiently against him as she pulled her fingers from his hot mouth and slid the crotch of her panties to the side.

His eyes narrowed, his nostrils flared and his mouth salivated at the sight of her freshly waxed, glistening pink, steaming little cunt. His cock surged for her, already leaking with his arousal. But he had to regain control of himself.

He had to teach her a lesson, in the difference between being used, and lovemaking.

He slides one thick finger, quickly, knuckle deep into her tight hole without preamble. Blair's entire body bucks up at his hand, and she moans with pleasure.

"Oh fuck, yes, please Chuck, I need you inside. I need more." She clamps down around him and he winces, trying to hold back the overpowering urge to ram into her greedy tightness and blow his load deep deep inside her.

_No, I have to teach her a lesson._

"You want to be my slut tonight, Waldorf?" he sneered, twisting his finger inside her, pumping her a few times until he brings her a breath away from climax. She screams with frustration as Chuck withdraws his finger abruptly, standing up to loom over her on the bed.

"Lesson 1. You are here to service MY pleasure. I don't give a FUCK what you need."

He walks over to the table and lights a joint, regarding her shocked and seething form coolly. He hoped the smoke would cover up the lie.

* * *

His belt loops around her lovely neck made an efficient leash. His scarf around her wrists keep her hands behind her back.

Blair was on her knees on the middle of the bed, facing away from Chuck, who'd crawled behind her to secure her improvised restraints.

His warm hands sweep over her neck and shoulders, slowly dragging the slip's thin straps down, until only the curve of her breasts held the thin material in place.

Against the blank canvas of her back, he skims his fingers, unsmiling yet satisfied as his soft caresses echo in her shudders and gasps.

His long, skillful fingers stroke her clavicle, spidering across her delicate shoulders, neck and throat.

The black leather of the belt is a dark slash across the ivory column of her throat.

Chuck held the end of the belt fisted in one hand, while the other grasped her firmly at her tiny waist, pushing her down to fall forward.

Her slip pools to her waist, riding up over the backs of her thighs to expose the naked curve of her bottom.

"Why are you making me do this to you, Blair?" he gritted out as he rubbed his already painful erection in the soft cleft between her thighs.

Blair gasped as she felt his hardness make contact where she needed it most. She couldn't answer with him pulling on the belt looped around her neck.

Smiling as the little stars of oblivion started to twinkle behind her eyes, Blair leaned back, opening herself to feel more of him rubbing on her.

Just like this, she thought, she could cum just like this, without him inside her, but just the feeling of him, hot, hard, pumping against her, was heightened by Chuck controlling her breath. But she couldn't cum, couldn't give him the satisfaction.

So she held back her orgasm, biting her lip as he grabbed fistfuls of her hair and taunted her in her ear, "Don't think I don't know how close you are, princess."

His hot breath and menacing tone set off a series of tremors that only intensified when he dragged his tongue across her shoulder blades, down the small of her back.

Her eyes roll back in her head when he grabs the firm globes of her asscheeks and kisses them in turn before scooping his tongue quickly and precisely along her swollen clit.

Blair's entire body reacted, exploding with a raging need that had her hips rocking involuntarily as she struggled against her bonds to find satisfaction.

"Mmmm." Chuck licked his lips and leered at his delicate prey, her flashing eyes beseeching him, her ripe ass swaying in the air, presenting herself.

He leaned back to admire the shape of her surrender, his eyes narrowing with lust.

"There's my Kodak moment." he murmurs, sliding his fingers over her calves, moving down to grab her ankle with his free hand, to wrench her legs a little wider apart. "Pop your ass up, princess. Don't be shy." When Blair doesn't immediately comply, Chuck brings his hand down on her right asscheek, slapping it hard.

Blair bites her lip, her eyes shut, her whole body tense. "Don't keep me waiting, bitch. I swear you'll regret it." Chuck's voice cuts through her silence with a hard edge. "Suit yourself."

He brings his hand down and slaps her on her left asscheek, harder. The red imprints of his hands begin to blossom on her soft ivory skin.

She gasped in pain, but she was grateful for it, breathing through the sting was a euphoric release. Chuck was grimly determined to not let his lust get the better of him. Bringing his hand down in relentless smacks to her shapely asschecks, he felt relieved to see the imprint all his pent up feelings marking her delicate skin.

She lifts her tearstained face and looks at him over her shoulder, her hips swaying in a needful invitation. He rakes his hands through his hair, his superego and libido at war within him.

_She wants to be used._

He grabs a fistful of her hair and yanks her head around to his crotch, his cock jutting obscenely into her face.

"You little slut. Your pussy isn't good enough for me. I guess I'll have to use your mouth to get me off."

* * *

**[ a/n: to those of you waiting on my update for Mistress Jane and Good Girl, just fyi i've been wrestling with it. I hope this tides you over until I am ready to post the Good Girl update. apologies for my abrupt disappearance from FF, i fled when they broke Chair. - xoxo MoarChair247 ]**


End file.
